


Save a Life

by Grievyy_16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Party, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, House Party, Other, Relationship Problems, Semi here is a guurrl, Something I just thought of...., Stress and Clumsy Tendou, fem! Semi Eita, fem! Shirabu Kenjirou, so is Shirabu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grievyy_16/pseuds/Grievyy_16
Summary: Tendo's mission was to put Semi back in connection with everyone including him. Without Tendo knowing what exactly to (him) her in the last four years is something he would not like to guess anymore.





	1. Open What's Closed

**Author's Note:**

> \- Semi Eita here is a female. I REPEAT, Semi Eita here is a female.  
> \- So is Shirabu.  
> \- If you can't use your imagination to read this, here's a small comic I made:  
> http://greviouxbtch.tumblr.com/post/154352863430/save-a-life-or-maybe-just-saving-semi-read  
> (copy and paste dat shit bro)  
> \- this is my first story, hahaha. em so sorry

 

_TENDO'S POV_

_I got invited to a post Christmas party with a couple of colleagues in the university. Of course, I asked if Wakatoshi-kun or Reon would probably there. T o my surprise, they weren't. That doesn't mean it's sad, but I have no one to tease with, except Shirabu-chan. I heard she and Goshiki-kun were invited. Hayato may come but partly, thirty minutes late. Prior to girlfriend issues... I guess._

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

"Jeez, I'm so late~!" Tendo said in a funny tone while playing with the keys of his apartment. He was already in the second floor finding the room "46" as the venue that he received from a text. The venue, although, he thought of it that it were somewhat in a luxurious place. Only to find out it was only a house party that he sometimes sees in Hollywood movies.

Tendo managed to find the room "46" despite being forty-five minutes late. Snow particles were being visible to his hair and that seemed to look like it's either dandruff or simply—snowflakes.

He brushed them off , never minding the flakes that remained on his shoulders. Before even thinking of opening the door, he was hearing various voices that doesn't seem to fit in the word "party". He raised a brow leaning one ear at the door.

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!"_

_"Aren't you even going to apologize?"_

Tendo was confused. Was he given a wrong room number? Was he in a wrong building?

He took out his phone and read the message again.

He read and say what was written. _"Sakai-K Building, Room forty-six_.... _Sa-ka-i_ Building... Room _Four, Six_. Forty Six." he said repeatedly. He was absolute but confused for a moment. To that, he just smirked.

"Well, I'm not mistaken am I? I'll just have to—"

His words were cut by a person that happened to open the door he was in front of. Tendo happen to notice one visible thing of the person's face.

_"A mark? On her face?"_

Whom he saw was his long lost school and classmate, Semi.

_Semi Eita._

Semi Eita in a cream sweater dress with her hair braided that it was covered in a scarf and Satori Tendo scanned her face and found a fresh red mark that hints a slap. Tendo was too surprised to see her. His eyes just stared at Semi that didn't even bother looking at the other side of the room. Tendo, here, even just for a moment....

he wanted to say something.

"Se—Semi?" he stuttered. By awed. By her damaged beauty.

Now, he just realized he could've said something better.

 

* * *

 

 

_TENDO'S POV_

_Semi Eita was my schoolmate at Shiratorizawa Academy and became my classmate at first year .We both entered a scholarship for volleyball. I became a regular and so was she. But Semi, here, didn't last for long when our third year came along. I heard she got switched by some cute girl name Shirabu for the position as setter._

_I might've thought she felt awful about it._

_"But," she said to me as we ate our lunches at the school garden. I could totally tell she was feeling bad about it. I'm not surprised at all that she appears so strong._

_So strong but not enough to accept that there was someone better than her._

_"As long as I'm serving, I'm free."_

_Semi Eita's life was a complete open book to me. She speaks her mind but careful about it. She was quick tempered and having a hard time maintaining her composure as a senior. Especially to Shirabu-chan._

_She told me once that she can't read a thing about me._

_I was bewildered. It doesn't matter anyway. I didn't want someone else to know something about me._

 

* * *

 

 

THIRD PERSON POV

The two stared but one averted her eyes away from Tendo. Tendo was left full of questions that can't seem to be well-organize. Semi didn't utter a word as she exit the doorstep. Not even a 'goodbye' would sound alright considering the situation.

_"Why'd you invited her?"_

_"Come on, stop crying!"_

_"You guys! Get some ice!"_

Semi Eita just walked away calmly, leaving all the noise, the party and Tendo behind.

Tendo Satori, on the other hand, happen to hear his name somewhere beyond the crowd.

" _Satori!_ Get inside, man! It's freezing there!"

It was Hayato calling him from the leather couch. Tendo was surprised to see him for not being late. Not only that but Shirabu was also sitting beside him and was wearing a bit overwhelming. A black tube dress and her hair down. Shirabu Kenjirou was looking gorgeous than of Semi a while ago.

"My, my, Hayato-kun? Didn't know you were that deeply cared for me?" Tendo walked to them with a smile that didn't change since high school.

"It's nearly Christmas! What do you expect though?"

Tendo turned his eyes to Shirabu who was looking at him for about a while now. Maybe, ever since that Semi opened the door for him. "Shirabu-chan, where'd you learn to use a black lipstick? You look like you're dressed for a Gatsby party!"

"I just came from a Gatsby party. I just needed to go since it was only a party about people sharing their worthless achievements while holding a trophy in their hands. Didn't need to listen shit."

"Huh, really?" Tendo said that to end the conversation with Shirabu since it was only getting to know about her day. It wasn't long but Tendo was served in surprise by Goshiki with a shot of a liquor.

"Senpai, Merry Christmas!" the younger lad said as he handed the glass to him.

Tendo only smiled and a added"...and a Happy New Year, Goshiki-chan!"

Goshiki can't help but be thankful about it that it made him bowed to Tendo "Th-Thank you, Senpai! I wish you all the be—!"

A hurtful feeling gave Goshiki a fretful decision about bowing at his seniors—Hayato kicked his leg that led to let go of his drink and spilled his shoes.

"Stop with the manners, Goshiki! You're a grown man already!"

Tendo scooched beside Hayato to give him a space upon sitting with them. Making Goshiki stand for about an hour while he was telling his first year in college. Hayato and Tendo laughed and took an interest at his stories, leaving Shirabu not listening to anyway since she was busy arranging her schedules in her phone.

Tendo was only looking at how respectful Goshiki was since their third-year at high school. It made him think about manners once again. Now it just led to Semi a while ago.

 _"Manners..."_ Tendo said without his mind settled.

"What?" Hayato asked Tendo. "Now what's wrong with you?"

"Speaking of manners, Semi-Semi was just mean to me when she left!" Tendo said as he threw his hands in the air. It was a way of putting up a new topic. Shirabu just drink her cocktail slowly with a pestered face. Yamagata averted his eyes to the ground, and so was Goshiki that went silent.

Tendo looked at the three of them avoiding something he wants to meddle with. The room might be noisy because of all the talking but connections went full silent. This has already went for the whole of the members of the Shiratorizawa volleyball team in their college life.

Tendo added a question that they _may_ be able to answer. "... Has something happened a while ago? Like... before I'm even here?"

Goshiki tried to answer by opening his mouth. Tendo caught him trying to say something but failed to say anyways. Hayato just sighed wanting to leave the discussion all to Shirabu but knowing that she doesn't want to talk anything about Semi, Hayato had no other choice.

He began by saying a phrase since they were in a public house party. "It burst with something we didn't knew of. It was so sudden actually but Goshiki was just in time."

Tendo looked like he just to know things but inside... he wanted to burst also.

"Just in time for what?"

"...To save her." Hayato said. But both the boys turned their glances at the back looking at a fretful scene of a girl who just cried. It was obvious since her cheeks and eyes were red.

"We heard Semi was batting an eye with _that_ girl's boyfriend"

"So... what? Was Semi flirting? I know that's wrong but anybody can do that." Tendo defended.

"Satori-san, Semi-san wasn't flirting... and you know what? Let's talk about this outside."

The four of them took the discussion outside, causing them to leave the party in the end. Shirabu and Goshiki were sitting on a bench, Hayato was standing beside the streetlight. Tendo was in front of them looking especially at Goshiki, who was wearing a face of a worry wart.

Of course, they were worried. All of them.

"Semi just got dumped by her boyfriend earlier? At the party?" Tendo clarified feeling unsurely. Seemingly, he looked like he didn't seem to bother by the sound of his playful voice.

"And the girl who just cried was the one who burst that Semi was flirting with him." Hayato added.

"Talk about an insecure bitch..." Shirabu mumbled but Goshiki definitely heard that one causing him to have an uncomfortable impression towards her rowdy vocabulary.

"Well, she defended herself... only it turned out to be a catfight."

Tendo was bewildered. "Why didn't you save her?"

"Well, we did." Shirabu answered. "but when the moment Goshiki caught her, she just received the slap. _The_ bitch slap. I thought Semi-san was already mature enough to handle fights?"

Hayata turned to her, "Woah, Kenji. Don't say that. You know how things got hard after highschool for her."

"What?" Shirabu stood in anger. Causing to spill a personal feeling that sends to them. "Isn't she angry with me from the start? I was already a part of her problem ever since—"

"Kenjirou!" Goshiki interrupted making Shirabu aware of the situation. Shirabu knew she wasn't the one to talk about. Well in fact, her life was doing well.

"If I were in Semi-san's shoes, I would've took a champagne bottle and smack it into her face..."

The team went quiet until Tendo broke the seriousness that was sorrounding all of them. It was nice to have Shirabu back. "Don't please! Haha, not in that getup!" Tendo laughingly said.

Shirabu Kenjirou was completely embarrased as she stormed out. "Goshiki, you fuckhead! Ugh! I'm waiting in the car, Yamagata-san!" she said going away as Goshiki followed her.

" _Lol_ , Goshiki's going to die to Taichi." Tendo commented as they both watched the two chasing each other going to the car.

"Are _they_ even going out? I meant Shirabu and Taichi, by the way."

Tendo paused thinking about it. "Well, I hope not. Those two look cute anyway."

Having said those petty words, he wondered if he could go back in time if he was given the chance to ask Semi out. He might've wondered if he could do better than that guy who just dumped her.

"Hey, Tendo." Hayato called his attention. "When was the last time you saw each other?"

"Who? Eita?"

"Well, fuck. Who else was the problem?"

Tendo paused for a bit. "It was... the spontaneous graduation night. The Shiratorizawa's amazing graduation ball. I was with Wakatoshi-kun at the back of the fruit punch area. Talking. Then I saw her in this amazing dress with a guy I don't know. Oh, by the way they're taking pictures."

Yamagata, who can't believe the crap out of him, just looked at him blankly. Making him wanting to punch him already. "You... fuck. You last saw Eita at the graduation night? Can't you even ask yourself like... how many years have—"

Tendo cut him in a deadpanned voice, "I've lost contact with her."

"You could've ask her number for us."

"I don't have a good excuse."

"You don't need one! We're her friends! _You're_ her friend! Do you know how many times she have struggled this kind of things? Tendo, this has never happened once!" Yamagata stood up to signal that he needs to leave in order to drop Shirabu off home along with Goshiki.

"Satori, we're graduating ... again." he added.

"So... time flies?"

Yamagata walked off but answered back, "Yeah, but so does feelings."

Tendo was left to watch Hayato's car going away to home. It was cold and he didn't mind to get covered in snow again.


	2. The Wake-up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendo had to make a first move towards saving Semi. He knows he has regrets and all but that doesn't stop him from usual self and the support from old teammates.

7:30 am

Semi Eita woke at exactly seven-thirty in the morning. She didn't mind the thought of sleeping back again just because it was Christmas break. Semi, even though tired, still clearly remembers not sleeping so well between 2:00 and 4:00. She feels tired and needs to puke out everything even if takes her to hurl her insides as well.

_Ping!_

Her phone caught her attention.

It was only a text. Only a text...

but...

Number: unknown  
Subject: Guess Me  
Text: "Good Morning, Eita-kun~! Did you have breakfast already?"  
Received:7:35 am.

After reading, she felt she wanted to puke her insides like literally. But who is this person? Curiosity hit her. Like some cat would do.

Text: Who are you?  
Sent: 7:37 am.

Semi waited for a reply but shit, this person was too fast in replying.

"...must be active." Semi mumbled.

Number: Unknown  
Subject: Guess Me  
Text: Why don't you guess?  
Received: 7:37 am.

As Semi reads the texts, she was getting ready for bath. Already in her undies, she was forced to stop since this is annoying for her. But it might be rude for her to ignore the person. Semi didn't like to guess things nor people. Which reminds her of a certain someone that she can never read his thoughts.

_Satori Tendo._

"Sa..to..ri..." she mumbled his last name very soft. Thoughts of him started to flash back and now she remembers the most recognizable details of him. The way his eyes were looking sleepy every day, the way he jokes around and teases his kouhais, his weird and funny gestures every time of practice. Cheerful, loud, and mockery, and it makes her mad but that makes him, him right? Although they were in different gym courts, Tendo had a knack of meeting up with her after every practice.

Then they would get his favorite chocolate flavored ice cream.

The girl was looking again at her phone, staring those letters. She reads it carefully alright.

But she didn't trust herself anymore. What if it wasn't him?

Text: I don't want to. If you don't want to reveal yourself, I'll have to delete your number.  
Sent: 7:40 am.

_Ping!_

Subject: Guess Me  
Text:... You're no fun. It's fine of you delete it. I'll just have to text you again. Maybe call you, how does that sound?"  
Received: 7:41 am.

She squinted her eyes. She just realized the amount of shit she just needed to do and it was all wasted to this particular person. 

Text: I'll ignore you then...  
Sent: 7:42 am.

Semi took a bath after. She didn't bothered breakfast at all since she was so focused with reports. She decided to finish them all before the whole Christmas break ends. An hour passed, Semi was bothered.

She was bothered because she didn't received a text.

Semi Eita slumped on her desk and never bothered about the books and pens that have fallen from it. She thought that it was nice to receive that kind of text message in the morning. Now, her mind started to wonder if she would receive a text in the afternoon? By dinner time? By midnight?

From the same guy? It was only her guess that she might be texting to a guy a while ago. But that guess may seem right in all along.

"I wonder if he would call though?"

* * *

_TENDO'S POV_

_It was at midnight when I called Hayato for Eita-kun's number. Well, he didn't doubt about giving it to me._

_"Oh, yeah. Just get use to it when she gives you some cold-ass replies. Worst case scenario? Ignored."_

_I didn't answered back yet. I just stared at the number I wrote on a piece of paper only to find out it wasn't anything new. It was her old number back in our third year. Now I wanna know why I lost contact of her._

_"Satori, are you still there? I need sleep."_

_In my honest self, "I'm pissed because this number is still on my phone." I said in reply. "_

_"Wait—really? Hell no...!"_

_"Hell yes, now goodnight Hayato-kun. Thanks anyways."_

_"....Tomorrow, Satori. Let's talk tomorrow. Now go to sleep."_

_*beep*_

_Or maybe, I wanna know why I still recognize her number after so long. I'm bewildered_.

* * *

 

THIRD PERSON POV

6:55 AM

Tendo didn't sleep.

He was lying wastefully at started writing things in the air. Wanting to list things off because he was devastated after seeing Semi. Most of what he written out of a thin air was all about regrets. Based on the timeline he remembers, he made it in backwards.

_I could have said something better when she was that near to me._

_I could have followed and talked to her back at the dance._

_I could have comforted her when she got switched by Shirabu-chan._

_I could have asked her out._

He lifted himself to sit properly on his bed and took his phone at his desk on the side. He checked the time then opened a notepad application of his phone.

Enter text here...

He didn't write the things he thought of a while ago. But to cut it short,

I could have save her.

Tendo saved the note and stood up from his bed to go to the kitchen. It was almost seven when he looked at the kitchen clock that was hanging on the wall. In the spur of the moment, his phone started ringing only to see Hayato calling him. He did remember that they needed to talk regarding Semi last night.

"Hayato-kun? Good morning." he greeted with his usual tone.

"Coffee shop. Five minutes."

"Wait! I haven't eat breakfast yet!"

"We're going to treat you along with Ushijima here!"

Tendo's eyes widened in surprised. He didn't expect Ushijima Wakatoshi along with their meeting. He mostly thought he spends his time usually on practices like some volleyball idiot would do.

"Oh, my God... Is he beside you right now? Tell him I said 'hi'. Will you?"

"Not if you hurry your ass back up and no he isn't here with me yet. He's with Goshiki for the mean time." Hayato replied back sternly making Tendo having the motivation to get ready.

_Semi-semi's much scarier than you, Hayato..._

Tendo picked what's good enough to wear on a meeting. He was feeling excited since he gets to see Wakatoshi again but jaded since Semi was their central problem.

 _Why is Wakatoshi-kun even coming with us?_ he asked himself. As Tendo observed, Semi didn't have much interacted towards Wakatoshi except if it is about volleyball. And of course, they were in different gyms to begin with. And Tendo was the only one to pick Semi up after practice.

_Lol, did I even introduced him to her? But maybe I don't need to since he's popular anyway._

* * *

 

Tendo was five minutes late.

He had enough of time limits for the past month including all the deadlines from his project and school works at the university.

He's jaded indeed. But happy enough to see Wakatoshi at the table with him and looking the same as ever.

"I said five minutes." Hayato said as he pinpoint the fork then points it towards Satori's face. Implying that he is laidback as ever. Tendo took a seat and fixed himself.

He notice a food plate in front of him that has a Caesar salad and a diet coke beside on the plate, now he thinks that this isn't for him so he asked, "What did you order for me?"

"A salad and a diet coke." Ushijima answered him in straightforwardly.

"Ushiwaka, did you do _that_ for me?"

Wakatoshi only nodded to say he was correct. Tendo smiled uncomfortably in return.

"Wakatoshi-kun, that would be something a girl would order."

"Well, at least he got you something healthy." Hayato commented upon finishing his last bite of the chicken sandwich. Then he gets his water bottle.

"I heard it in a girl's conversation a while ago. "the ace added. "They said they need to be fit and healthy."

"I _am_ fit!"

Hayato looked at him while drinking then stopped to say something "but you don't look healthy plus I told him you looked worn-out the other day."

Tendo just thanked them in order to end the wrong order conversation and he just can't imagine on how stupid but very considerate his old teammates are. Then he started to eat what was on the table. The three spent time having thoughts on the original problem after Tendo ate his breakfast. Hayato took out a notebook and a pen to list something they have in mind about what they know about Semi for the past three years.

Hayato started his, "Last year, I saw her once with a different guy. They were at a park holding hands and stuff. I wanted to say hi to her but I saw her boyfriend being a possessive type."

"Wow. Wait— you said a different guy. What happened after?!" Tendo stood to show he was curious.

"Cheating."

"Wow, fuck that bastard. If you must know, they should like never existed." says Tendo bitterly as he took back his seat. Which makes Hayato raise a brow onto what Tendo had said. Making him cross his arms and sit properly. Tendo realized the mistake he made.

_Shit._

"Well, if you knew that much _you_ could have avoided that."

Satori Tendo blinked. "In what way, Hayato?"

"Duh? By asking her out."

One of the things he listed off in the air was him asking Semi Eita out. But that was a regret.

A _mistake he_ made.

Tendo felt a thing that was missing for about for a moment. It was Ushijiima who hasn't yet been speaking ever since Hayato came to share his information. Tendo looked at him suspiciously but he was noticed.

Of course, he needs to share his information about Semi.

"I would like to say mine on this problem." Ushiijima said as he put down the coffee cup he was holding.

"Sure, miracle boy." Tendo felt the tense for what he was going to say. He was nervous about it but tried to focus.

"Semi and I started dating at the end of our third year. Moreover, it was a week after the dance when I confessed to her. She accepted my proposal and we began to proceed as a couple. Semi were..."

_Wakatoshi-kun, what the actual fuck?_

Tendo can't contain himself anymore. He was shattered by the obliviousness he went into. Why didn't he knew this? Why was this kept from him? Where was he all the time? Full of questions, the boy can't continue drink the diet coke anymore. He was confused after what Ushijiima had shared. Then he asked by trying to maintain his same composure as ever,

"Wakatoshi, why didn't you say something before?"

Hayato, on the other hand, was surprised as well. Now he agrees to Tendo's question, "Yeah, why?"

As expected from him, always having a straightforward attitude.

"Semi Eita didn't want to reveal things. She said she was scared at something."

"At something?" Hayato repeated confusingly. But Ushijima corrected himself,

"Actually, it was someone." The two boys were relieved of the information he stated. Hayato went back to his senses but still he was conscious of his carelessness. Tendo was the same but he was feeling much heavier than Hayato.

"Okay, Wakatoshi was her first... boyfriend. Then there's this bastard who cheated on her, and now at the post Christmas party, she got dumped."

"Wakatoshi-kun? Did you dumped Semi? Tendo asked but didn't looked at him straight.

"She asked me to dump her." he replied.

"Okay, now what's wrong with her?"

Hayato didn't mind to answer first but he did anyway. Making him play the lettuce leaflets on the plate with a fork.

"Satori, maybe because she didn't like Wakatoshi at first?" he said as he place his hand on his palm to where the table is. Still, playing the leaflets and the crumbs.

"How come she said 'yes' to that?" Tendo said back with a tone of demanding an explanation. His voice went overboard, making him sound a bit furious and pissed."Wakatoshi, say something will you?"

"Love..."

The two went silent and turned their heads to him.

"Love. She looked like she wanted to love."

_How come he knows love? How come miracle boy, the volleyball idiot, the ace, the top 3 aces of Japan— knows love?_

_but maybe because we have different perspectives towards love?_

_Is my definition of love different from his?_ Tendo confusingly asked himself.

"Call her." ordered Hayato. "Call her now, Satori."

Tendo reasoned out, "Well, what if she's still asleep?!"

"I don't care. Just make the call, go outside."

"Why don't you make the call then?"

"She doesn't answer to mine. She might speak to someone new." Hayato said tiringly. Making giving out any kind of decisions.

"Who the hell answers unknown callers? Does even Semi do that? I'll be surprised if she does~"

"MAKE.THE.CALL." Tendo looked at Hayato with a disgusted face with a matching smile. Tendo had no choice other way,

"I would like to do the basic thing. I'll text her."

"I don't think she'll reply to that." Ushijiima said. Uneased.

Hayato complained and lets go of the fork, "That would take forever!"

"Be patient~!"

Tendo went outside and started swiping her name from the contact. Already in the contact information of the phone, Tendo was close to pressing the call button. He said a while ago to text not call. He mumbled nervously while looking at it.

Message here...

"This is harder than I thought it would be..."


	3. A Brave Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Merry Christmas guys! Have a blessed holiday to every one :D  
> \- here's your present: the chapter 3 :D  
> \- have fun reading :)  
> 

"I need a brand new dictionary." Semi told herself.

She stood up and stacked her messy books that she left open staring at it.

_I DIDN'T EVEN READ THEM... WHAT THE HELL, EITA?_

She dressed promptly. Promptly and cute. She remember the times when Tendo used to tease her choice of clothes when they go out and play on Sundays. Sundays were the only times they had freedom to do what they want.

Semi didn't have a sense of fashion until she got exposed to the mannequins wearing cream sweatshirts and white winter coats. Until now, she wears it today and she feels great about it. Thinking Tendo wouldn't tease her anymore especially the time when she opened the door for him back at the party. She stared at him with a face of looking dazed and amazed and suspected he was going to say something rather than "Semi."

Wearing her shoes at last and she aims through the doorknob stops her at a bit of a moment.

_No need to be scared, Eita. It's alright. No one's going to break you anymore._

Then she went out in a bravely manner. Bravely as ever.

****

_"Your name means 'heaven child'?" Semi said as if she couldn't believe  what Tendo had written in her notebook. They were sitting at a bench of their school and it was already  night and they don't bother about going back to their dorms right now._

_"Semi-Semi, I may not look like it but there's really nothing I can do about it." Tendo pouted then hands the pen and notebook to her._

_It was already after their practice. Tendo even asked her to go with him to buy chocolate ice cream at the vending machine later. Semi wrote her name on the notebook and completely just stared in blankly._

_Eita Semi._

_Tendo awaits her answer towards the meaning of her name. Then he happen to notice that it was kind of taking too long. Tendo had to blurt it out, "...Your name means overly brave. The 'Eita' I mean..."_

_Semi nodded then answered in a monotone voice, "I know."_

_Tendo replied, laughingly, "My guess is wrong, okay? But really? You look like you didn't know."_

_"It's because I don't even know If I'm actually brave.  Why would they even name you like this if they didn't knew the outcome of the child?"_

_"Are you saying that I wasn't nice to begin with even though my name means kinda sound... kind? Eita-kun, you hurt me~"_

_Semi felt that she did something wrong. Causing her to break again._

_"No, I didn't. Satori, did I offended you?_

_Tendo gave her a cold look._

_"I'm not offended but seeing you like that makes me wounded, y' know?"_

_Semi turned to him, "I'm sorry."_

_Tendo wanted to say the same but in the end all he could give was a piece of advice._

_Or maybe something like that._

_"Semi, live with that."_

_**_

Semi was is some bookstore looking havoc due to stress. As she looked for some good reads her eyes began to view her fuzzy and blurry visions. She even hears buzzing sounds. She tries to close them out for a moment to eradicate the dizziness but it did not help one bit.

_Did I not get any good sleep? Of course, I didn't._

She tried to pass by as she caressed the books and barely touched it on her fingertips. Only using her sense of hearing and instinct, she felt that the books she were trying to touch was missing. By opening her eyes, she was being stared at the other side of the shelf.

"Semi-senpai!"

A voice called her that even gave her a familiar vibe that reminded her the best days of being a senior.

"Tsutomu-kun?"

"SenPAIII!!!!" the boy charged to the other side and gave her a well-deserved  hug. "Senpai, are you alright now? Hayato senpai said that you were tired and made you leave the party early."

_Aren't you the one who stopped me for my destruction that I almost yanked a bitch?_ Semi thought as she was both averting her eyes from the books then to Goshiki wearing his greatest smile.

"Uh... I guess?"

Goshiki turned to the books, "I guess you were too drunk to remember."

_I didn't drink one bit and I clearly remember you for grabbing my boobs that night but thanks for stopping me._ "I guess I had too much to drink. Sorry if I set a bad example for you guys."

Goshiki looked at her in a worried manner and continued finding then shoving back books  at the shelf. He noticed a lot people in the store already having their good reads for Christmas as presents. He must have thought what it is like to feel bad after  bursting out of anger then showing up unstable in a place full of people.

"Semi-senpai, we may not be in high school anymore but you're always the best senpai I've ever met outside of my volleyball team."

Did Semi heard it right? The _best_  senpai? When was the last time she were ever appreciated by people? All she knows that there's Tendo having her back up and Hayato giving her great comments. Same thing goes for Reon and a little does it with Ushijiima.

What a heart melting enlightened feeling from a kouhai.

"Semi-senpai, are you tired?"

Semi, having the reason to answer, tries to lift herself towards Goshiki's view. "I've... had sleepless nights recently. I mean everyone does that when their so busy." she replied while still reluctantly looking to Tsutomu and to the books she kept shoving back at the shelf.

"Senpai, come talk to me for a bit. I want to have a chat with you!"

With Semi unable to say no to Tsutomu after giving her warmest appreciation, give her answer.

"Fine. Where to?"

***

_Ping!_

Tendo runs and jumps on for his phone to the bedroom only to see a disappointment that marks the whole of his face.

" _Geh..._ " he said in dislike.

Shirabu added GuessSatori to the chat "Save Semi 2k16"

Tendo, having a knack for these things but only back reads the conversation, is checking the members online.

MiracleBoi :  ????  
Shirabu: Ushijima-san, it's a group chat.  
Taichi12: heyyy  
FutureACE: hELLO peoplE!!  
HayatoTHEMAN: still sleeping here.  
ReonOHIRA: sleep early next time, Hayato.

Unable to write something, he left it flooded.

***

Semi was left with Goshiki that was constantly talking about his daily life inside and outside of college. Semi, having the feeling of end again since she was graduating again with Tendo and the rest, was at the verge of nostalgia.  The nostalgia of seeing them off again at the end of the year.

"—and then I was like straight for the open then I _bammed_ it into the court! I'm pretty cool with that when it comes to..."

Semi drank out her coffee  in disinterest in his stories. But she was glad to see Goshiki never changed since third year. "Goshiki, how are you lately?" she asked. Cutting him out.

"Uh, better as always, senpai!"

"How about your grades? Are your grades fine this semester?"

"I'm pretty thankful enough to say yes!"

"Then Goshiki-kun, do you still have any other business with me?"

The boy cracked in realization to knew that he was wasting Semi's time. "I'm so sorry, senpai. I—really, I'm..." the boy stood up without finishing his broken goodbye. Semi happened to stop him.

"I did not asked you to leave."

Goshiki, having his memories flashed before him when he looked at Semi who wasn't looking at him but at the table instead. Looking lonely  and just staring her coffee cup while tracing the rim giving off thin and soft sounds.

_You know how things went hard for her since highschool!_

Remembering Hayato's words back when Kenjirou spilled the beans of her feelings was a mental breakdown.

Exhausting and makes you want to give up. But not for Goshiki here that he quickly took his seat back and made Semi smile for not leaving her a misunderstanding As Goshiki took his seat he happened to have accidentally looked a bit closer on Semi's face.

_Was Semi-senpai ever this winsome?_

Goshiki was staring everything at her. Her hair braided at the left side of his vision, her eyes that looked stoic in a ravishing way. Her lips were looked soft to touch and a skin that is fairly white.

"Semi-senpai, you look beautiful today." the boy said out of awareness leading Semi flustered that she almost spilled her cup.

"Goshiki, thank you but focus here, okay?"

"You mentioned that you stayed up all night right? Have you heard of the 11:11 wish?"

Semi's eyes were widened, "The what?"

"The 11:11 wish! Tried that once..."

Semi set aside of the cup to get a bit to understand the person.  Having her thoughts disorganized, she lend her ear anyway.

"Well, did it became real?"

"The day I smacked the ball hard without someone didn't even see it coming, didn't I? I wished for that the night before. I guess it might be real." Goshiki smirked in proud.

_Tsutomu-kun, you're having really non-sense conversations today._ "Are you sure? It might just be a coincidence, y' know?"

"No it's not. But I could tell you that it feels like coming to you...! Like a real feeling!"

_Real, huh?_

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to waste your time again!" the boy stood out of the blue while looking at his watch. Semi stood also with him.

"Wait, no! Tsutomu-kun, where are you going?!"

Goshiki Tsutomu having his head held forward as he exits the cafe marks down his dramatical end with Semi Eita. With a proud posture and not looking  back at her, he says

"Senpai, I'll make it up to you someday... and no matter what anyone says..."

_Goshiki, please turn around for me. I can't hear you..._  

"YOU'RE THE BEST SENPAI!"

then he rails off. Leaving Semi alone again.

"Have a great Christmas, Tsutomu-kun."

****

On the way home, Semi had a bothering feeling about the text she received a while ago. Wondering if _he_ could make the call.

Her eyes started to scan the street only finding a lot of people wearing a bit of cheerful colors on their clothes. The scene is almost making her blind that she even almost tripped to see another kouhai.

Shirabu Kenjirou.

Shirabu was with Taichi, who was just about to leave her. Semi can't seem to move a limb at all and making her joints felt like they were stuck. She didn't want any of this feeling of embracing of losing her value not as a setter, not as a senpai, but as a mere girl who can't overcome the past.

Shirabu caught her looking like she froze.

"Eita-senpai, happy holidays." she greeted at first and went to her.

"Happy holidays, too."

Shirabu stopped at her side. She wasn't looking at her and Semi didn't also. They silently watched the big screen that was on a building. There, a debut of Ushijima even appeared on it.

"Dream come true for him, right?" Semi broke the atmosphere leading Shirabu to answer back.

"True."

The silence embraces them as they see the famous person on big screen that used to be their school mate. Time passes and all but Shirabu had things to take care off. "Senpai, let's go somewhere where we can settle this off."

"Excuse me?"

"It's regarding about you."

Shirabu took off first leaving Semi behind but still followed. Semi is having complex thoughts about how this has already happened before.

_Is this déjà, vu?_

*****

FutureACE: i saw Ushijima-senpai at the big screen this evening!!!!  
Taichi12: that's nice. I didn't  
GuessSatorii: aww too bad

******

Semi and Shirabu was at some park sitting on a bench. A bit farther from each other just to implicate that they weren't that worry for each other.

"Senpai," Shirabu started, "I'll be straightforward into saying this but I need you to fix yourself."

"What... part of me, exactly?" Semi answered like it made it sound funny.

Shirabu didn't bother to look at her. All it needed was a snap. "You... being unable to accept like literally everything."

"I'm already accepting everything." the other said while trying not to lose her composure. "I don't like to make chances again."

"So you're scared then?"

"What's wrong with being scared? It's just that— volleyball isn't something for me to begin with."

Having the conversation going overboard, their thoughts  on each other was just simply piercing one another and shattering them self apart. Semi was breaking apart again, but Shirabu does not let it happen.

It happens anyway.

"You think... I didn't know that you were flirting with everyone else in the boy's volleyball team? You think I didn't know you'd gone out with Ushijima-san after the senior ball dance? You think I didn't?"

Semi was looking at her about how wrong was when she said the part 'flirting' to her. With her throat beginning to soar, Semi replied coldly trying to hold back pain.

"I don't think no one else would."

"Well, what would you feel if you were in my shoes? Just because you got replaced doesn't mean the whole world would throw you out. I had to do a lot of catching up even though I'm better than you and then all I had to do was practice real hard. And now I see you give up and start flirting? Please don't set an example as shitty as that."

_Semi, don't break. Don't you dare get broken._

The girl gritted her teeth. All she was feeling right now that this is a hindrance.

"Shirabu, I am not flirting with anyone on the boy's team but you're right. You're right about me being scared. I'm so scared the that I could lose myself and I had to make Ushijima-san to dump me because I wasn't good for him. Ushijima is too perfect for he could be someone else's."

Shirabu couldn't bear to see the person who's hurting herself. Her mind even appeared an old Semi back in their high school on how she used to look cool and brave. Now, she sees a hopeless loser.

"...things are hard for me— you see, I've been—"

Shirabu had to do everything again. Without having the sightless doubt she got, it did not bother the consequences about slapping her.

Full force, clean, and hard... a ringing wavering sound made Semi interrupted almost to fall from her seat. Almost losing her hearing. Was it because they were in a quiet place? But even so, dealing with the aftermath

it was still ringing in pain.

"WHY ARE YOU SO PERSISTENT?!"

"What...?"

"Yes, you are! Senpai, everything is wrong. Life is wrong, it's messy, and it's shit, alright? But it's wrong to give up!"

Semi was stunned and tried to touch the part where she got slapped. It was the same area on her cheek when she got slapped at the post party. It burns and it stings. All she could say was her name.

"Shirabu..."

"I could hate you at the end of this year! But next year? I expect you to change, senpai!"

Shirabu Kenjirou stormed off leaving Semi back, still frozen.

***

GuessSatori left the chat room

HayatoTHEMAN: hey,bring him back!

ReonOHIRA added GuessSatori to the chat " Save Semi 2k16"

GuessSatori: why  
HayatoTHEMAN:  whether you're involved or not involved in this, you're still involved.  
GuessSatori: tf is dat supposed to mean?

Shirabu entered the chat room...

Shirabu: Did what i had to do...

Tendo moved his face a bit farther from his phone. Causing him to have an unwavering feeling that she may have done something a bit overwhelming.

GuessSatori: Shirabu-chan call me for a sec!~

* * *

 

Semi went her way back at her dorm. Still shocked from what Shirabu had done to her.

She crashed herself on the bed. Arms spread wide and tried to doze off.

"I'm so tired." she said. Muffled into the bed sheets then started weeping silently. It was indeed a doubtful and unexpected night of events to her. Two of her kouhais at her high school. One comforted her, the other waked her up out of her delusions.

* * *

 

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Tendo dropped the spatula he was holding for he was imagining it was a sword.  "YOU FUCKING WHAT?!"

_"Sorry, Satori-san. But she was breaking down at the moment."_

"Then you must have triggered her..."

Tendo ended the call shortly and went back to the chat room. From the looks of his face, he doesn't know what to do anymore.

FutureACE: hEYy, I met Semi-senpai today! She's looking so pretty <3 <3  
MiracleBoii: That's good to hear.  
Shirabu: Okay, i'm out.

Shirabu left the chat

FutureACE: hEY PUT HER back!

GuessSatori: Nah, leave her be~  
ReonOHIRA: ????  
HayatoTHEMAN: Hey,  Tendo, guess what?

Tendo raised a brow upon reading to what Hayato just typed,

"What?" he said, while typing it.

GuessSatori: What?  
HayatoTHEMAN: Reon has something to share and so is Taichi. You gotta meet them tomorrow!  
Taichi12: can't we just type them here?  
HayatoTHEMAN: no  
ReonOHIRA: I'm okay with that It's been a while Tendo.  
GuessSatori: k. How u?

****

**_11:00 pm_ **

Tendo spent three hours staring the chat. Not really chatting but making side comments all along.

ReonOHIRA: Tendo, would you like a salad tomorrow?

Seen by GuessSatori at 11:00 pm

HayatoTHEMAN: Reon, treat him something else.  
FutureACE: how about a cereal, tendo-senpai?  
Taichi12: Protein bar? Milk?  
MiracleBoii: mom's spaghetti  
HayatoTHEMAN: eNOUGH memes for tonight! I mean who put the grp chat like dat anyway?  
FutureACE: sHIrabu did it!!!!!  
Taichi12: actually it was me.

Tendo didn't mind replying anymore. He was just reading what would be left of the chat box.

He left everything anyway. The window on his room opened to let the cold air in, the chat box that was left making pinging sounds, and the girl he wanted for so long.

"Why did I even—?"

**_Ping!_ **

Having a force of habit upon checking the phone, he just wished he didn't press the messenger application.

_but..._

FutureACE: I wish Semi-senpai would do the 11:11 wish!!!  
ReonOHIRA: what's that?  
FutureACE: It's a thing. You have to wait until 11:11. When its already time, u gotta look at the clock and make a wish!  
MiracleBoii: I'll try that.  
HayatoTHEMAN: That's a girl thing and it's not real but Im gonna do it!

 

Tendo looked at the clocked looking unamused. But somehow, it gave him a bit of something fun.

GuessSatori: We have six mins remaining!!! I REPEAT, 6 MINS!!! LET'S JSUT WISH SEMI-SEMI WITH THAT :DDDDD  
Miracleboii: that's a nice idea

Shirabu entered the chat

Shirabu: I'm in  
FutureACE: OkaaaaAAAAYY  
ReonOHIRA: right with u guys.  
HayatoTHEMAN: K enough get some sleep people!!  
Taichi12: Good morning  
Taichi12: *Good night. sorry btw.

***

**11:09 pm**

It was almost time and Tendo was out of bounds to calling Semi at this late.

"Okaaaay, " he exhaled nervously as he placed a hand on his waist when in all of a sudden he found himself at the floor, crouching like a  snail inside it's shell. Tremendously muttering the things he found on the chat.

_I just wished she would do the wish thing. I JUST WISHED SHE'S ALREEADY ASLEEP. Wait that was fucking wrong, okay I think I will have to wish that she's awake. And she's wishing  in that time. Tsutomu, I hoped you convince her for good more than what Shirabu-chan did._

**11:10 pm**

_Tendo, just say hi, hello, good evening i just  ruined your sleep please come back to us we love you so much i love you so much then we'll meet up and eat tekka makki all day how's that sound? Okay! Then end the call!_

Tendo within the last minute remaining manages to stand up from the floor. Catching some air, he didn't expect to have his stomach doing flips and his heart heating up for no reason.

_The AC is on a high cool mode. How come am I sweating up this much?_

****

**11:10 pm**

Semi had her phone near at her side.  She was feeling uneasy  that made her waiting for something unproven. Was it about what Goshiki made her to try for tonight?

"Oh,  it's about a minute from now..."

_"Are you sure? It might just be a coincidence, y' know?"_

She tried remembering their conversation vaguely.

_"No it's not. But I could tell you that it feels like coming to you...! Like a real feeling!"_

**_Real feeling._ **

"How is it real, Tsutomu?" She asked in deny and tried to sit properly. "Won't it hurt you if it didn't?"

Semi stopped in such a moment by re-evaluating herself. She noticed she was too negative at things. 

"but... it would be nice to give it a try, won't it?" she raised a brow and stared at the unknown number until her lips formed into a sad smile. Showing hopelessness.

_Tsutomu, I'm relying you on this!_

* * *

 

**11:11 pm**

Tendo, for him, it's now or never. With the courage he put he pressed the call button for  good.

****

**11:11 pm**

_"Please call..."_  

Semi whispered her wished. Eyes closed, waiting patiently and quietly looking  at the clock of her phone until...

Unknown Number calling...

Eyed widened as she couldn't believe what was happening right now. Bursting in tears, holding off her broken voice she had still accepted the call.

_"You're name means overly brave."_

_"Semi, live with that."_

Without answering first, she let the other line go on with a funny voice she missed for so long.

 

_"Semi- Semi? Are you there?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 11:11 is a wish thingy thing i saw on tumblr ages ago.  
> \- ya gotta look at the clock while you wish.  
> \- yes, i did it once but i did not looked at the clock. Which explains why XD  
> -HaVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS I REPEAT, HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS :D


	4. Under-cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi Eita was fucking standing in front of him. And boy, Goshiki was so right about her: she was looking so pretty. Wearing that white color coat made here stand out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i can update this on January but NO. School was a mess and it's giving me headaches. -_-  
> Also for this chapter, the store that Semi went was something like this in design, you gotta mix this ideas:  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> okokok, i think I'm referring to a vintage shop.

 

* * *

 

**"Semi-Semi? Are you there?"**

Semi Eita can't speak... yet.

She hardly can't say a word and it feels like, to her, a thousand needles were indulging inside her throat. The needles felt like they were either the pain from all that has happened or some happiness from all that patience and bravery.

**"Semi-Semi? Are you there? _Is this even on hold?_ "**

Semi Eita can't believe it. But what's important is that it came true.

****

Tendo kept saying her name 'Semi-Semi' but he forgot that she hated it when he calls her like that.

_Must've been that way..._ he thought. Pouting.

And also, he can't even tell if the person is angry or scared to answer but he knows he called the right number since he's been looking at it for the hundredth time.

_I could really get my bones break if she's sleeping or—_

_"Satori?"_ the girl said in reply giving it a bit of a quivering sound.

_Judging by the sound of her voice, I'm guessing she cried? It's broken and shaky and all like what the hell, Shirabu-chan? What kind of treatment did you gave her?"_

Tendo clears his throat before answering. He knows she's crying but he doesn't know why but God knows what Shirabu did. Never having this kind of atmosphere before, Tendo didn't exactly know how to comfort a girl or basically—Semi. However if he tries it, comforting Semi was kind of lethal that he could get an extra bruise for it.

Since they were on a phone, he had nothing to worry about. But it's not the same.

He can't touch her.

 "Good evening, Eita-kun? Did I ruined your beauty sleep?"

_"It is you..!"_

Tendo almost stumbled but unfortunately he did not manage to recoil from having his pinky toe get smacked onto his bed's metal bar. He tried not screaming. He only whispered _fuck_ in a very hurtful sight.

_It's me?_ Tendo repeated thinking Semi was expecting him. Well it was true but he didn't want to believe it anyway. It could just be a coincidence hanging around for them. Then Tendo would think twice about it. He didn't want to ask what happened a while ago anymore. Just go with it.

"Oh? Did you miss me, Eita-kun?" He teased making the person in line giggled with a bunch of sniffs followed. Actually, this was better than asking what happened a while ago. Making her a bit confident while talking to him is actually good. Tendo didn't even realized he was dancing his head already. Forgetting the pain of his toe had experienced.

_"Satori... how-how have you been?"_

Tendo smiled before answering. "I'm okay. I still read manga. Want some good recommendation?"

_"Oh?Uh..."_

"You don't have to force yourself. I know that you guys have been giving me questionable faces since high school for every time I talk about it."

Semi didn't respond for a bit. Tendo only heard her breathing. It was shaky and it felt like it was a bit freezing over at her place. _"Well,..."_  Semi started, _"...you can come talk to me about it. Either way, I haven't read manga for so long."_

"How about a nice _shoujo_ genre for girls like you?" Tendo commemorated casually like he sounded harsh but nice. Tendo sits to his bed and opens his laptop then he puts his phone at his shoulder leaning his ear into it. His eyes were quick and playing along as he scroll down for good reads. "So, what do you want? There's a ton here...in my laptop."

_"The Shounen Jump things you mentioned before would be nice."_

Tendo raises a brow then he snorts. "What?"

_"I don't know? I can't talk about manga with you if we're not on the same genre. You're going to be feeling left out!"_

"Oh. _Oh,_ sorry about that. Wait up, I'll find something for you." Tendo turned to his laptop. Tapping the keys a bit wild. Semi can even hear him aloud. Including his breathings.

_"That's gonna take long, is it?"_ Semi says. Her voice sounded like a tease. Tendo, upon hearing her, slows his tapping pace. He sighed a bit loudly just for Semi to hear on the other line as he replies reluctantly.

"Yeah...  well, it feels weird recommending something to you. I thought you girls were all like... y' know? Indulge themselves in romance and stuff?"

_"Oh. Okay."_

Tendo scratches his head and pinches his nose bridge. Stressing himself what to say next. Having his head move around so much whenever he can't think of something else, he found himself staring outside of his apartment's window. Clearly, thanks to Reon, he managed and saved it for him before Reon could  moved to another one. It was a worth it since it captures Tokyo's streets.

His eyes began to feel tired from seeing all the lights that were flickering in the distance. Blue, red, green, mostly yellow, the colors were looking cold as the snow grows thicker that it covers them. The colors kept flickering in Tendo's eyes that it almost hurts but they were too beautiful for him to stare.

_Manga is the only thing I can bought up. Now I've used it!_ he thought in his head. He lets out a breath then begins to realize...

...that it's very late.

"Eita-kun,  shouldn't you be asleep?"

Semi replies either way, just to be even. There's even this 'naughty' tone of voice she released. It's like she is playing with him. _"Aren't you suppose to be also asleep?"_

Tendo can feel the presence of grin that's on her face. "I don't know, Eita-kun. Why aren't we both asleep? What's your plan now?"

_"... keep talking to you, I guess? But, battery and radiation will—"_

"Then I'll come to your apartment. What's the address?"

_"Satori, I'm on a dorm."_ Semi says.

In about a couple of seconds, Tendo was making a way to still keep in touch with Semi. Semi did also wanted to keep talking to him but how bad could that be? They could try talking until it's seven in the morning. Until the sun rises. It's like being in love.

"A dorm? Ah... remember the days where I used to sleep in your room all the time?" Tendo smirked as he closed his laptop.

_"We never done that. You never done that. And the boys are prohibited upon entering there!"_

"Sure it happened!"

_"Nothing happened, hahaha!"_  Semi laughed and it was nice coming from her. And Tendo, here, might've slipped something coming from his mouth.

"Then how will I stay with you?"

It became quite after he said that. Tendo can't hear  her breathing from the phone.

_Did I pressed a wrong button? Did I said something wrong?Ofcourse, I did! That was too angst!_ Tendo thought as his ears went ringing and his sight went shaking a bit.

**_"You can't stay."_ **

When those words came out, Tendo felt a tight pressure emerging from his lungs. A bead of sweat dropped from his temple. He tried to touch a part of his chest but he can't help quivering. It's like everything stopped to die.

"...What?"

 Semi replied, _"What? Sorry, I didn't hear what you said. I just bumped something on the way."_

Tendo shook his head and immediately conclude that Semi did not just said that. He didn't want to believe it either. His feet were jittering from the cold. His heart can't stop beating loudly like something just thumped hard that it felt he died. It was all in his head. He closed his eyes hard.

_Stay please. Stay with me, Eita. I can't let you go._ He begged in his mind to Semi, who has unknown knowledge of him happening.

_"Satori? Are you still there?"_

Tendo fixed himself before answering and cleared his bitter throat that was aching to speak, "...yes, I am. Do you want to sleep now? Staying up is bad..."

_"Okay, but can we see each other sometime?"_

Tendo ended the call. Fast. He knew that was stupid and that'll make Semi misunderstand him.

But he can't do it yet.

_How do you tell someone to stay?_

*****

Semi was thwarted. But she didn't think it was on purpose to leave her hanging but that was just being rude as she thought.

But, correct, she was right after all.

Number: Unknown  
Subject: Sleep time for Eita-chan.  
Text: We'll see!!! you just wait!!! ╰(▔∀▔)╯  
Received: 11:34 pm

* * *

 

Tendo is waiting on a table with two empty seats. He does nothing but listening to the songs in his phone and tapping the table in fun. For people to notice him, they only thought of him that he may be some sort of a regular drummer practicing. All thanks to  his get-up and hairstyle, it seems pretty convincing for them.

Still, even if his ears were diverted to some song, his senses were aware until he notice a big figure appeared. And another  tall one with someone a bit short.

"Good afternoon, Tendo. I got you something." Reon greeted usually with some box that is wrapped in a nice paper full of flowers as design. Followed by Taichi who waved his hand lazily with Shirabu texting on his side.

"Yosh..." greeted Taichi. Leaving only Shirabu who shelves her phone back in her pocket coat.

"Have a seat you three." Tendo says as he gestures his hand presenting only two chairs. Which made them smile a bit confusingly. "But one will stand and that _one_ would be me." Tendo adds.

"Don't worry. I'll ask for another one." the fellow third year said then departs to get a new one.

Tendo turns his head on the two lazy-looking people. One looks half-asleep and the other one looks unamused. "Sooo... are you guys sitting or nah?"

"Yeah, we will. Sorry." the dark ginger haired said as he pulls a chair for Shirabu who was been glaring at Tendo since.

Out of the peek, Tendo wishes to confirm,"Are you two going out? If that's a 'yes' then I have nothing against you. But I'll feel bad for someone."

"Really? Who?" Taichi asks.

"And what if 'no'?" says Shirabu. Looking bluntly as ever.

"To Taichi: nothing you guys ever consider. And to Shirabu-chan: _are you?_ "

"I'm baaack."

The other came back as Tendo move away to give Reon some space to where he'll put the chair. Then he takes his seat,"There we go. Now what did I miss?"

"Well," Tendo started as he mimes his fingers creating a frame-shape figure from his fingers capturing both Taichi and Shirabu. "I'm actually guessing if they are dating behind our backs. Don't you think that's rude, Reon?"

Reon only just scoffs. "I'm not surprised if that's the case."

"Well, it's true." Shirabu admitted. "Happy Tendo-senpai?"

"I say it before and I say it again: I'll feel bad for someone." Tendo says.

  _Poor you Goshiki. I promise I'll find you a good lady._

"Anyways, let's get this thing done. It wasn't just the post-party that I saw her." Shirabu revealed.

"Oh, do tell." Reon says while he gives Tendo some Christmas decorated cookies. Taichi also gets one too.

"I was at a bar. Couple of blocks away from here and she got into a fight with some girls."

Tendo bites a chunk of the cookie as he clarifies. "Another fight?"

"You heard me. I ran to follow her outside. She claims she got harassed by some guy before the ruckus."

Tendo stops chewing and repeated the word 'harassed' in his mind. Breathes in as he was filled to make an attempt to murder.

"Okay, any bed time stories you guys wanted to tell?" he says looking pensive.

"She was in a restaurant one time ago." Taichi blurted out of the blue. "I was eating my lunch but I didn't notice her until..."

Tendo kept eating Reon's cookies whilst listening to Taichi. His eyes started either looking tired or just plain squinted. He was flicking the cookie crumbs away from his long fingers which makes Shirabu felt unease. Then she looks to Reon questionably and worried about how Tendo was acting in front of them.

Tendo didn't hear what most of Taichi had said."

"—spilled by a hot coffee on purpose."

"What?" Tendo shook his head. Taichi onl shrugged and continued.

"I went my way to the counter to ask for a napkin cloth but she kinda took off already..."

And just like that. Tendo sighs and slouches on his chair. "Get me another cookie." he ordered.

"Okay." Reon gives him the whole box. "Shall I start mine?"

Tendo only nods while not looking at him at all. Leaving Reon a bit worried also. "Well... according to Hayato, it was her second boyfriend."

"Oh, the cheat guy." says Shirabu, looking lazily surprised.

"It's hard to say this in terms but she got an earful of him. Like... scolding her publicly."

"And where are they on that day?" Tendo asks as he shoves the box gently to Taichi.

" _This_ place... that we're sitting on."

The three of them stopped from what they were doing. Taichi closed the box and pushes it at the center of the table. Shirabu zipped her mouth shut and Tendo swallowed the cookie whether it was whole or not.

Looking and feeling bad, Reon tries to apologize. "I'm sorry but no one ever thought this happens so,"

"It's fine." Shirabu says.

"Who wants coffee? A shake? I'll treat." Taichi offers as he stood up. Then he looks to Tendo. "Maybe ice cream?"

Tendo, looking desperate, pinpoints to Reon who flinches, "I want more of this guy's cookies!"

"They are my mother's." says Reon softly but proudly.

"And I'm guessing they are made of love!"

Taichi sneers, "Too bad I can't buy love, Tendo-san."

"Nobody can ever buy love, guys."

Coming that last sentence or a saying from Shirabu, they surged in laughter. Remembering the mission eventually, the smiles just disintegrated from their faces.

"Why didn't you save her?" Tendo says it again. Smiling but his eyes tell them that he's been frowning all week. Now he looks to the three of them. The mall maybe a place full of people but for them it was like a cell of guilt.

And they keep regretting everything.

"I could have walked her all the way to home." Shirabu says looking upset as usual. Taichi, still standing, took seconds to state his. As he spoke, his voice seemed rough to hear,

"I could have chased her outside and gave her the napkin."

"And I could have stepped onto their conversation even though that was disrespectful to do."

Tendo hummed, "Well, that conversation of theirs must be hurting Semi, won't it, Reon? Maybe it was fine to step in."

Reon smiled, "You got that right." he says.

The four had their conversation going on how would they bring Semi back despite all the emotional trauma and broken trusts she have received from the cruel world itself. Shirabu even mentioned if this meeting of them would be nice if they were all together in a one meeting place but that seems impossible since Ushijima had longer practice hours compared to when they were in high school. Not long after the two took off and all was left on the table were Oohira and Satori who found themselves staring at the cookie box with having three ginger bread cookies and two truffles left.

"You're not gonna eat that?" Reon asks. Preparing to leave and picks up his scarf.

"I'll take it home and save it for Christmas."

"I could ask my mom to bake some more—"

"Oh please, Reon. Trust me. I have lost all of my patience. This is like the best cookies ever!"

"Well, suit yourself then." he says and he trails off. Tendo calls him back before he took another big step.

"Oh, Reon!" he says, almost shouting.

"Yeah?"

"We'll get her back, right?" Tendo says. Still smiling but eyes look so tormented.

"...yeah, we will. Put some faith for us, will you?" Reon answered well that it even made all of the tense that Tendo was feeling.

"I will. Have a Merry Christmas."

A minute has passed, Tendo started busting out his jacket for his phone. It kept vibrating hours ago.

FutureACE: Hayato-senpai lost his phone.  
Taichi12: oh so that's why.  
FutureACE: HELP ME FIND IT  
Miracleboi: its fine. He left it under my bed.

Tendo glared at the screen and decided to join the conversation.

GuessSatori: Oh mean, Wakatoshi! Why didn't you invite us too?!  
Miracleboii: Sorry. But how about in New Year's?  
GuessSatori: Deal!!!! :D

Tendo finally bails out from the noisy food court. Now, he notices small kids running towards the hall and sees them drooping with saliva as they stopped by the toyshop's window.

"Mommy, I want that!" the kid points a toy car that was displayed. Tendo notices the little kid's mother with a broken smile. More to that, the mother just bobbed her head in total disappointment to the child.

"No, I can't, honey. I'll save it next time okay?"

Tendo sighs in disappointment also. Almost rolling his eyes with his fretful loud sigh. _'Oh, mother. You need to buy that now or it gets just thrown away'_  Tendo says in his mind.

Funny how it gave him a thoughtful idea.

"It's Christmas..." he mutters. "That means presents."

A cheesy one.

****

_"YOU CALLED HER?! LAST NIGHT!?"_ Hayato, who's on the phone, hoarded in happiness and a bit proud for Tendo.

"And she responded." Tendo added.

_"Oh, man... what did she say?"_

Tendo tries to think of a slightest reason on why did he even bothered to tell this to Hayato. Tendo took couple of seconds before even answering a lie.

"She said she has a period... and didn't bother to change her fashion lifestyle. Semi really needs to be one of the girls right? It's about time."

_"Oh jeez, why did I asked?"_

"Oh, jeez why did I lie?"

_"Where are you again?"_ Hayato asked. " _And you said you bought something for her."_

"Yes, I did. Wanna come see me?"

_"No."_ Hayato replied.

"I mean 'it'?"

_"Still no."_

Tendo went laughing. The both of them did while he was walking constantly talking to the other guy on the phone. While walking, Tendo did not just want to conclude that Reon's Mom's cookies have an illusionary drug in it. And he knows it deeply and positively that Reon's Mom's cookies did not have an illusionary drug in it.

Because he realized it was real.

Semi Eita was fucking standing in front of him. And boy, Goshiki was so right about her: she was looking so pretty. Wearing that white color coat made here stand out.

The red haired tried to get closer to Semi, who unfortunately did not notice his presence, was looking at a photo exhibit in the high store that was displayed in vintage style with fancy designs. There were white frames, open books, christmas lights, and light bulbs that were hanging on strings.

It was a beautiful white and yellow ethereal scene especially when you put Semi on it. Like she was the perfect subject for a photo shoot.

Tendo opens a private chat with Hayato who's still active.

Satori Tendo: wanna see something amazing?

Hayato, in less than a second, replies.

Yamagata Hayato: what? the giant christmas tree across the street?

Tendo exits the chat room then opens his camera app to take a picture of the girl looking cold in that white coat and  tight skirt.

_"Beautiful..."_ he muttered as he capture her.

Satori Tendo: Speak for urself :P  
Satori Tendo: camera.jpg.  
Yamagata Hayato: no shit.

Tendo can feel himself grin with proud. Looking back at the chat room, he sees Hayato typing.

Yamagata Hayato: you could be a great photographer...  
Yamagata Hayato: but a great pervert would be better  
Satori Tendo: HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT HER ASS  
Satori Tendo: What now???

Tendo watched her go inside the exhibit. Then he looks at his phone for Hayato.

Yamagata Hayato: Go for it :D But don't blow ur cover!!! D:  
Satori Tendo: r u telling me to stalk her? that's even worse than a pervert!!!  
Yamagata Hayato: D: D: D: D: i dont know anymore. Just DON'T FUCK THE SHIT UP

Tendo puts his phone back and carefully follows Semi inside of the building. He can't actually get himself on cover because of the light bulbs and frames that were hanging everywhere and it annoys him. Following Semi would be the stupidest thing he could ever done. Remembering their high school days, he would only catch her up or even surprise her—then he gets a punch in the face.

He spots Semi looking at the brown paper cut arrows that were hanging like a mobile sculpture. And they were written in simplest words in English. Tendo can't read English that much but this words does:

_LET_  
_GO_  
_IN_  
_LOVE_

_"I wonder if she could read that."_ Tendo thought. Now he thinks about it, he realized he was in a exhibit for broken hearts: Christmas Edition

The red haired shook his head and started looking around like what most people do normally in museums but still keeps in track for Semi, who smiles like never before in his eyes. Tendo started taking a glimpse of her face in the distance. Now he begins to notice her lips, which is actually his favorite spot at Semi, it looks so soft and careful and it's mixed with sadness and satisfaction.

Tendo turned beet-red and lost himself.

Proceeding into his mission, his heart throbbed hard when she went gone.

_S-shit! Where did she have gone no—?!_

"Satori?" a voice called him. And it sounds like he misses him a lot. It's coming from his back and just doesn't want to face her.

"Face me, you ass..." the girl ordered.

Tendo hated it but right now...

_"It's now or never."_

 


	5. Semi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A past features Semi in her last days of high school.
> 
> **some elements of the past may not be the same as Tendo's ://

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while people :)
> 
> Have fun reading! :D
> 
> \- Tendo's past of his last days in highschool will show up too. :)))

"Semi-Semi!" Tendo blasts his usual smile in a very bright manner. Semi wanted to slap him but she managed to give her a very confusing smirk to look at him.

_Satori, where did we stop?_

* * *

_Flashback~_

SEMI'S POV

**_"If you could just do something amazing, wouldn't that be a great miracle?!" Satori just roared out of the blue. I don't know what the hell is his problem this time._ **

**_Then I responded, "Stop making me do this and do that!  What if I made a mistake again on the next match? Seijoh wouldn't be a leading in the first place if I didn't do a jump serve!"_ **

**_"Can't you just be thankful that you girls had won?!"_ **

_Satori and I had a fight._

_That was after we won the semi-finals._

_Then this is the end result:_

**_We lost._ **

_********_

_I'm pretty sure it was my fault again because I didn't use my whole will to serve the ball. It was the finals for us, the girl's team, to be succeeding at this great moment._

_I had a great appetite before the final match would begin. I prayed to God that this day won't get screwed. I worry not... for me to make a mistake again._

_Seems like God didn't gave me a chance for this._

_My serve had a terrible angle. Maybe it had something to do with me not doing warm-ups when my teammates told me to do so. The ball didn't even passed the net. I wasn't trying to do a pinch serve. I did a freaking jump serve which was actually a lot to learn for a mere substitute like me. The moment when the ball hit the ground, my teammates stared at me. Their eyes were sharp and their gazes told me to kneel the fuck down. The worst thing about the game was  is that out opponent already pass their match point._

_I didn't think Satori wouldn't watch my game going since he's about to be busy on theirs. I looked left, right, just those two sides until my whole senses were disabled to function from the moment I knew Satori was just right behind me. Watching and waiting for me to look at him._

_I didn't though. My pride was rough and my fight was that with him._

_Maybe I should have stick to being a useless substitute slash pinch server._

_********_

_January came and I waited for almost nothing. There was absolutely nothing since there is nothing pretty exciting since the boys lost to Karasuno. The whole damn month I didn't see a bit of Satori, not even the slightest of his red color hair which blights my eyes and his alarming kind of voice. I didn't even intend to get a glimpse of our dorm's window. My eyes stay where they are._

_At the second week of February, the 14 th day was Yamagata-san's birthday. I bought him a pair of iconic socks ( despite that I don't really know his foot size), with volleyball motifs and one purple phone case matching with our school's color. I hope he doesn't misplace his phone again or it'd be a waste to see my money flew away at the cashier._

_I have like a hundred complaints about to how I am trespassing into the boy's dorm with no excuse (thanks to Satori) .Today, I am so freaking proud to have something to show up to the security. I didn't knew I bumped him on my way to dropped them at his doorstep._

_"Ah... Semi-chan! What brings you all the way to the boy's dorm? Wait, hold up, how'd you even get in here? If girls can have access here then can boys have access in the girls too?" he says with his eyes beaming with excitement. I would wonder what kind of plan would he plot if he got into our dorm..._

_"I was on my way to give you this. Happy birthday, Yamagata-san!"_

_Yamagata contained his screaming by smiling gently, "Drop the damn manners, Semi! Now, this is better than chocolates."_

_We spent the whole night of his birthday with Kawanishi on his bed, sleeping in peace. I was expecting he would ask me about Satori since we didn't see each other for a straight month. All I could think about was that he was too scared to ask._

_March came and it was a surprise that the school were planning to propose a ball for the seniors and juniors. They called it The Shiratorizawa's Grand Ball Night. It was a day ahead before the real event and somehow, a person still managed to ask me as his dance partner just for the night._

_I accepted it without thinking about it._

_I wore my best dress. I didn't wear much make-up and I let my hair down. As soon as I stepped out of my room and headed to the exit of our dorm building, I saw Satori standing, as if he's like waiting for me. I tried to contain these exploding fireworks that were shooting inside of my chest. Shortly, he took a glimpse of me then he looks away like I was some sort of random stranger. Now, it's not fireworks are exploding right now IT'S A GUN, IT'S A VOLCANO THAT'S INSIDE OF MY CHEST THAT'S BEEN LOSING IT'S SHIT._

_Now, I see my partner with some of his friends, chatting all around him. Boy, I would feel better  if he was alone and waiting. I smiled to him—to them, with complete formality._

_"Nice to have you tonight." I said but his circle erupted a laughter. Did I did something so wrong in the moment?_

_"Man, is she the one? The one who brought the 'fall' of our girls in school?" one of his friends asked my partner as if he's saying it like I can't hear him all along. He even  tried pointing at me like I'm some kind of a joke. If Satori were here, he would ride with it but defends me at the end if it gets too serious._

_But now, I'm alone. How can I defend myself from what all has happened?_

_I didn't mind their worthless bullying crap since I don't want to make a scene._

_I'm just going to hold on. It's just for one night, right?_

_********_

_Eat. Talk. Dance. Shout. That's all I can see everywhere. The lights are flickering non-stop from every corner. The smoke keeps emerging from a machine and it keeps getting bigger and more foggy within the second I move. People were bumping a lot and shoving themselves to each other. I even counted the times as to how many have stomped my foot from all the jumping._

_I was in the middle of the crowd. My partner was dancing nowhere and then finds me. Then I find myself in front of him with his stupid dance moves and he really looks uncool ( probably uncool as I wear my casual clothes noted by everyone on my team). I faked my smile and the enjoyment I am showing. I pretended to have fun and stated messing around, bumping everyone the way they'd done to me. Shortly, he pulled me. He dragged me out of the hell that I was just starting to enjoy._

_"Let's take a photo on that booth over there!" he said, pointing at the stall next to the fruit punch area. My sights were slightly a bit shaky until I notice from the corners of my eyes that Satori was over there._

_I stiffened. Unable to take a few more steps to reach the stall. Thanks to my unknown partner, who is downright fucking inconsiderate about my condition, is constantly pulling me a bit too fast. Satori is alone with Wakatoshi and they were drinking just too fine. I don't know if either of them notices me holding hands with a guy that I barely I know. Maybe they don't. After all, I let my hair down tonight._

_********_

_'One more flash, my eyes would go blind' I thought to myself._

_My senses was not aware at the moment. What am I doing spending memories with some guy I don't even know? His hands—arms were even wrapped around my shoulder. I could feel that he was taking his chance to grope my breast since his wrists were rubbing on them. I tried taking his arm off but he puts them back. I was so frantic to say that he may be hopeless pervert as to how he manage to ask me as his partner for tonight. Like for what? Making me I am some reservation?_

_Fuck this already! How many unimportant shots have already taken already?!_

_"Hey, isn't this already enough?" I interrupted him. Who was still smiling uncontrollably. "We should get out of here."_

_"Oh? Aren't you needy, Eita-chan?"_

_Chan? Like who puts my surname that way? Probably, it's Satori but he uses 'kun' instead._

_From what I have said, I think it needs more context. "I mean— Let's go back to dancing! You took me all the way here!"_

_He made an unimpressed face. He took me outside shortly. Outside of the venue where partly no one is showing up. But I happen to see two couple kissing all the way down. In terms of hiding, I can clearly see both of them._

_"Eita-chan, aren't you looking good tonight?" he replied. His voice were starting to sound slurry. Then he slips his hands onto my hips and started caressing them._

_Oh no, is this guy drunk? I thought this event is free from bad drinks?!_

_"You..! No, no, no. This isn't what I meant. I said dancing not making ou—"_

_My mind went blank when this 'unknown' partner of mine kissed me._

_This is not what we've talked about. He said I had to be his 'dance partner' for this night. Not some 'free kissing booth' to have it your yourself!_

_"YOU ASSHOLE!" I wiped my lips so hard. I pushed him back and he was laughing as if it really was some prank. Some stupid joke to attempt._

_I am a fucking joke. Why can't I realize that?_

_I found myself walking away. I can clearly hear his voice laughing all the way to me. For me. I am so done. I can't take this shit anymore. I want to go my dorm or maybe even farther—home._

_I want to go home._

_********_

_Not much mistake when I slumped myself into the back of the building of the venue. Sitting. Staring all the way to that dark sky with no stars yet. It's cold. It's beginning to. And I am completely tired from all off what has happened. I was just beginning to wonder if Satori had his partner tonight because the tempo of the music changed into something much slower in rhythm. Some kind of music to bang your head a bit softly. Maybe not bang but..._

_something to shake your head following the beat._

_It's slow and I'm waiting like how would I always wait for nothing and just some plain miracle. A miracle like maybe Satori could show off in the middle of nowhere? Take me out? Yeah, take me out. Drive me away and escape. Maybe just dance on our way to the floor in a slow pace. Hug me. Make him feel so sorry and I'll say the same. Kiss me. Kiss me like how my stupid partner stole it. Now look, I'm asking a lot._

_Or maybe just... talk to me. Just a little talk. Maybe just his voice is all that I really need at this moment. Saying or asking if I'm fine then I'll answer him honestly because that's how much I want to change._

_Thinking these things out are making me more hopeless than I ever was until I noticed how tears fall down through. Drop by drop it just came. I can't scream and all but maybe I'll do because no one would hear me because it's too fucking loud and no one would even care. I wouldn't even care so I'll just scream my lungs out and rip my throat._

_Not even Satori would care also._

_"Semi? Eita Semi?" a voice called me. True, I'm asking a miracle for a Satori but I wonder if God misheard me._

_"Wakatoshi?"_

_"I saw what happened and I did not told Tendo. It must be privat—"_

_What has Satori had anything to do about it?_

_"It's not private though and you're very welcome to interrupt us". I said as I turned my back away from him. "Don't you want to have fun inside?"_

_"I'd rather not." he replied._

_I scoffed, "As expected."_

_He tilted his head. Maybe he doesn't get it. "What did you expect?"_

_"Oh, nothing. You're just the way I thought you were. You don't put yourself into things that you really don't want." I said as I still focus on looking at the ground. Trying to avoid contact because I might stiffened my neck from switching it front and back again. "But it's not like I despise it or anything. You are you."_

_Ushijima didn't replied after but shortly, he asked a different thing. "May I ask what are you doing outside?"_

_I could feel myself having those creases showing on my forehead again. I don't want to that kind of question. What the hell am I doing anyway?_

_"Killing time by sitting?"_

_"If you're worried about how we lost the—"_

_I cut him off before he gets done. The game sucked, I know._

_"No. I'm not worried and it's not about the game. It's nothing."_

_Wakatoshi still asks, "Then is it about Tendo?"_

_I gulped. That would be like the most accurate answer ever. Of course it's him and it's always about him. "Did you knew?"_

_"He refuses to talk to me about it."_

_I bobbed my head after he answered. Then I left the conversation going silent again. From me to Satori being the subject, I have no idea what's really going on about him recently. I know it's both of our faults that we fought or maybe it's just me?_

_"Tendo's looking for you." he said in his casual tone of a voice. I didn't react to it but my heart ached. I just closed my eyes and started gripping my arms that were in a crossed position. "He... said he's just happy that maybe it was really better this way."_

**_It's better this way?_ ** _Can't Satori see that I'm hurt? That he is too? That everything just broke off? What the hell is wrong with him this time?!_

_"Well... if he thinks that way maybe I thought so too."_

_The truth pierces me. I didn't want that. I never fucking wanted that. Maybe it is really my fault._

_I crouched then I hugged my legs. I hold onto them so hard as I started to cry silently. Biting my lip and everything. It's game over. He's over with me. I've run out of vocabulary to reply on Wakatoshi behind me. Right now, it's just bad words. Just bad thoughts. Just bad a fight at a bad time and I can't take this anymore._

_"Wakatoshi, why did you told me?"_

_I don't know what Wakatoshi's face would react to that. Still unsurprised about it? Don't care?_

_"I just thought you should know since you never would know what to do when the school year ends."_

_I didn't say a word in that moment. I looked at him earnestly without wiping away my tears who just traced it's fall mark down to my cheeks . I just wanted him to know how much he is right about what he said. What would I do anyway?_

_What will I do now?_

_I stood to face him. Just a few inches away from him. "Wakatoshi, thank you for... telling me this. Everything." I said between my sniffs and my hiccup which is overtaking me. I want to go back sleeping on my dorm room but it's closed since the dance is still ongoing_

_I  rubbed my arms to make a bit of a heat. The cold is getting stronger but I don't want to go back inside. With me crying in front of a great star player, I kind of felt embarrassed at the least. My weak side is uncovered by him._

_"I'm  so sorry, Wakatoshi..." I apologized again as I wiped my tears. "I've never cried this hard before. It's so embarra—"_

_"It's not."_

_A miracle happened. Just a bit small. Something that everyone wants: it's comfort._

_My arms felt slightly warmer when Ushijima took off his coat for me. Moreover, he hugged me after. He's warmer than Tendo._

_"I thought you were a bit strong." he mumbled. I can almost feel his breath across my ears._

_"...Am I still?"_

_"Even more." he replied.._

_I'm overwhelmed by his comfort. 'What a strange guy' I thought to myself. Well, he truly is._

_The soothing silence, the baffled music inside, a large comfort wrapping me... it's just what I needed._

* * *

"Satori..." Semi managed to smile although it stiffens her to do that.

It tires her to fake a smile when she's so broken inside.

"T-this is so strange!" Tendo wailed. "Me seeing you here and you seeing me here just when  I was thinking about you and  look: fate brought us together!"

"Oh, really?" _I was thinking about  us._

Semi knew Tendo followed her all the way inside of the exhibit. It wasn't hard for her to notice her friend's bright red hair moving around aimlessly. Tendo was a little careless towards hiding including herself, but even worse. Due to her past observations of Tendo, some time ago, they would play laser tag  and Tendo's hair is the most recognizable detail in color and in style. With this, she could spot the  guess  monster more easily except that she can't chase him for his fast actions. Therefore, resulting that Tendo wins several rounds in their game. It applies to volleyball also.

"Yeah, really! I mean you— what about you?"

Semi had to came in mind that what if she answered the same way? She felt her heart crumpled at first for she took a breathing before answering.

"Well, I've never seen anything like this before...here in Tokyo. It's  like a classic vintage shop. Too bad it's only an exhibit."

Tendo added, "Of broken hearts, that is..."

Semi tilted her head to Tendo who just goes back to looking at the newly waxed floor. "Well, some are pretty inspirational. Look at that mobile over there."

A mobile hanging on the roof with little airplane cut designs just made them try to read the oh-so-small letters. Semi could read them and it says ' _YOU ARE ENOUGH'_.

_Is that fucking inspirational? It's more like I'm giving n indirect compliment with the use of mobiles._

"I can't read that though... and the letters are so small!" Tendo complained which  makes Semi motivated to look an another. A stack of books caught her eyes and runs toward a table of it.

"You like breaking hearts, right?"

The red haired snorts, "That's my passion, Eita-kun. Well what do you have there?"

Semi flipped one of the pages of the book and looks at it in discontent. "It's someone's diary and it's written in English. Let's see if I could read this part"

"Let's see if our English classes are totally paid off." Tendo says as he went silent to give his full attention to Semi who was just about to open her mouth to give out the words.

" _I...regret... that I—_ shit. Damn it, is this supposed to be an 'a' or 'd'—?"

_"I regret that I didn't get the chance to dance her on that night."_

Semi frozed. Either that Tendo could really speak so well in English or that he was just behind her. Until his hand took Semi's that was holding the book, Semi couldn't help it but zip her mouth. Since  the Guess Monster is so tall, he pulls the book to him to get a closer view of the text. Semi couldn't just help  it. Her hand being attached to Tendo's was simply a catastrophic.

"S-so," Semi tries to break the tension. "what does it mean?  I heard _'dance'_ on it  so there's a dance situation on it?"

"The guy was too stupid. Like really. An ultimate disgrace."

"Huh? O-okay. Whatever you say."

Semi flushed in red as she put the book back in its place.

_I want to go home._

_I want to go home._

_I want to go home with him. Am I asking too much?_

"It's late now, Satori." Semi said but without looking at him. "I need to get to my dorm."

Tendo gave an unease eye-opener look."Oh? Really? Then I— yeah. _Yeah,_ you should."

"So should you too." _Will we ever see each other again?_

Semi stormed off outside of the building. Walking as fast as she could. Running away like it wasn't obvious if ever Tendo looks back at her. She felt like he wasn't and she's feeling that she's right all along.

But... where did she go wrong this time?

A hand grasp her wrist. It wasn't that of a tight grip but it's better than nothing.

Tendo catches his breath. His face was reddening and Semi was just awed with that.

"Eita-kun, I know this is not me but it's late so please just stay with me!"

Was she wrong the whole time?

* * *

 


	6. Take Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stresssss....

**10 minutes ago...**

_This is real. This is real. This is real.... Is it?_

"T-this is so strange!"

Tendo gave his beaming smile to the girl he got lost with. With everything that he could do mostly was to run away but that was a stupid idea. Not to mention that it's disrespectful.

_Oh, dear Eita... how would I deal you right now?_

"Me seeing you here and you seeing me here just when  I was thinking about you and  look: fate brought us together!" he added.

_Shit, was it fate? It was fate a while ago but  anyway..._

"Oh, really?"

With that kind of voice, Tendou may have think that he deceits Semi. It's funny because he mostly does it with her everyday at school although it irritates her. But this is how she got used to him.

"Yeah, really! I mean you— what about you?" he added, trying to make her believe just a bit.

Semi looks around and says, "Well, I've never seen anything like this before...here in Tokyo. It's  like a classic vintage shop. Too bad it's only an exhibit."

 _Keep going, Tendou_ "Of broken hearts, that is..." he says then he puts his attention to the newly waxed floor of the building. Clearly, he can see his reflection of his face and especially of those wide, tired eyes of his. Noticing this, his face was more haunting than of his last days in high school. When was this? Does it look unnatural? Does Semi mind?

"Well," Semi says "some are pretty inspirational. Look at that mobile over there."

Tendou turns his head to a ceilings where Semi points. It was a mobile having a little airplane cut designs with the text written in English. Tendou can read it even though it's quiet far.

'YOU ARE ENOUGH'

it says and Tendou's heart slightly just fluttered out of spite. He knows it enough that, just as Semi says, it was inspirational.

Tendou, unfortunately, had to lie at some point. "I can't read that though and the letter are so small." _But thank you_ , he wants to add. Semi walks briskly to where Tendou could see, a stack of rotten looking books is what he would describe it. He follows her anyway and positions himself just behind her.

Semi changed, in some appearances. Like her clothes used to be some fashion that just suck on everyone's eyes or maybe something to laugh off. Now, she's just different. She just someone to be gazed at. In his three years of living in high school with Semi, she used to have a explosive temper (not that much revealing but it's really one of the points she has). Competitive somehow and gives enough advice to Goshiki (even if their gyms are so far for them to have it) and Shirabu. Now, she just looks like someone who smiles and just doesn't care anymore.

Also, beautiful, noted by Tendou himself. But now, she's just... plain,

_plain beautiful._

With these kind of thoughts, Tendou would just ask if he's hanging out with the same Eita Semi on the same school.

Why is he denying things right now?

"You like breaking hearts, right?"

_I do but..._

Tendou snorts. Of course it was his amusement. "That's my passion, Eita kun. Well, what do you have there?"

Tendou takes a look from above (just for him to be in position at Semi's back) on the book that Semi had picked on. As she opens it, Tendou quickly notices the handwriting.

"It's someone's diary and  it's written in English."

Tendou didn't mind Semi for a bit. His attention was drawn to the bad writing. The letter were jumbled up even though it was in cursive, they could seem a bit far. As Tendou contemplates more, the letters are becoming one of those doctor's (which he gave up looking at it). The ink also interferes as it smudges some of the letters making it seemed like it was written under the rain.

"Let's see if I could read this part." Semi points a specific sentence then Tendou would read it with his mind. He reads it faster, like a scanner, just before Semi would finish. Tendou, after a brief understanding of the words one by one, was surprised in the end.   

**' I regret that I didn't get the chance to dance her on that night.'**

_Is this me? Did I write this? Or did someone stalked and wrote my life in such a shitty, dirty handwriting? This part hits me,_ Tendou says to himself. Feeling agitated and all that it's even started to itch in his nerves.

_It's gonna hit me._

Tendou, keeping all he knows to himself, just nods to have Semi entertain him."Let's see if our English classes are totally paid off." he says once again just to end himself from talking more.

Tendou just zipped his mouth for Semi as she releases an 'ahem' to further start herself.

" _I... regret... that I—_ shit."

 If Tendou only had to.

"Is this supposed to be an 'a' or 'd'?"

_I don't know, my dear Semi. I don't know.  You didn't want my help, right? You didn't need it. You didn't me, you didn't—_

Tendou's mind was drowning. The past which was already shattered are slowly crawling back into the present mind of his. It's full of guilt and resentment which should never be shown to Semi although he had an apology to make since half of the fight was his fault.

Or almost all of it.

But Tendou's pretty sure that Semi has a part too.

But he doesn't want to think it like that.

Partly, in such a streak of a moment, Tendou became unaware of his self. The English words were slipped from his mouth, quiet fluent but it has some of that Japanese accent. Still, it helps.

But _why_?

" _I regret that I didn't get the chance to dance her on that night."_

Tendou had no other choice but to act like it was nothing. Tendou inspects Semi first: she isn't moving, she doesn't look like she's breathing. Maybe that _is_ good option since Semi doesn't look like she's surprised but standing frozen doesn't mean like it.

This is just suspicious.

Tendou gently touches the book that Semi is holding and pulls it near to where he can see the writings more clearly. Maybe just to see more if the author just stole his life and turns it in English or something.

"S-so," Semi interrupts with a voice a bit shaky. "what does it mean?  I heard _'dance'_ on it  so there's a dance situation on it?"

_He's like me, Semi-Semi._

"The guy was too stupid" Tendou lies. "Like really. An ultimate disgrace."

_Like me._

" O-okay. Whatever you say." Semi replies with the mix of apprehension in her voice which is new. Tendou would always get scared by her when he gets scold but it's more frightening when she doesn't.

_You've change, aren't you?_

The air started to get tense as when Tendou notice after Semi's unusual tone of voice and aura that she was giving off at the moment.

"It's late now, Satori." Semi says. "I need to get to my dorm."

Tendou's eyes gave an unworldly feeling as, to he knows, everything is going away. That everything and the momentum of being with Semi is just ending all of a sudden.

"Oh? Really?" Tendou sticks his hand into his pocket. Nodding like it's okay."Then I— yeah. _Yeah,_ you should."

Tendou watches her very. The way she walks her way out of the door is like watching the failure in replay. Those not-too-obvious fast walks are, sadly, giving off hints to say that she is not fine.

Semi is not okay.

Tendou knows also that he will never forget his guilty grudge on her and that clearly puts the boundary between them. The fight in the preliminary, the bitterness of not saying goodbye 'till graduation, the pride.

It can't be done by letting go.

_Let's move on._

Tendou sprints his way out of the building, scanning the road and spots Semi instantly who just crossed the road but getting farther away if he just stares more. Tendou, then, moves without thinking of any possibility of getting  hit by a car somehow. Honking started to  uproar,  people getting mortified about Tendou who just did a suicidal act  and somehow, he just survives with it.

_Semi- Semi, come back! You haven't ate Reon's Mom's cookies yet!_

As he gets closer to Semi, images started to flash in his mind. Possibly some visions but he doesn't mind anyhow. A picture of a girl, having those ash-dip dyes along the ends of her messy, light blonde hair. Turning her head knowing that it's him, that it's Tendou, surprising her every day.  Every after practice, before school, during lunch, snack times, and goodbye-see-you-tomorrow moments.

_I can't let you go now that I have found you again._

Now, she doesn't face him back. Like he did a while back in the building. Guess it was a payback with extra pain but still, he doesn't know if she knows that he just went to cross a cold road and almost die for her. His breath is beginning to shorten and his face going bright red like his hair.

_My dear Semi-Semi,_

A hand took another hand. He has to give up.

 _come_ _back to me._

**"Eita-kun, I know this isn't me but it's late so please JUST STAY WITH ME!"**

* * *

 

**Present**

Tendou doesn't even know whether if he had to made a great decision with a bad idea.

Of course, having someone to stay in is a great service for anybody who has an hour walk-away to a dorm.

It was late anyway, so Tendou thought it was okay.

But is it okay for Semi?

The red haired slides his keys (and the box he's been holding on for hours) onto a wooden, countertop table just by the doorstep and having himself witnessing Semi taking off  her shoes. He then stares one doll-shoe about to be dumped on the floor and the another one about to be taken off  as well. Then he waited for another shoe but no, no person has three legs, or if possible, maybe someone with an abnormal genetic mutation would be it.

So, just two legs. Two perfect, slender, fair legs are his favorite view tonight.

He came back to his senses just when a white trench coat covered the gorgeous scene, hinting that  maybe, Tendou was caught staring at them.

Tendou looks to Semi, one brow raised and looking rather not amused by his dirty acts. "Aren't you going to take off yours?" the girl asks sounding like an inspection.

 _Ah, an inspective Semi._ Tendou smiles then he answers, "This isn't some Japanese styled home or apartment, so you do whatever you want. Either you just put them back or—"

"I prefer taking them off." Semi cuts him off.

Tendou adds, "Habitually speaking, I knew you would."

"Customarily speaking, it's not wrong."

"Morally, that's just fine, Semi-Semi."

Semi bits her lower lip looking to be frustrated and making Tendou recalling everything that he said if there was something wrong. Was it the 'Semi-Semi' part?

Until a slight curvature of the lips forms a smile made Tendou blink in a couple of times in confusion.

Semi speaks, sounding so lightly now.

"...Semi speaking,  _okay then_."

Small but soft laughs enthralled Tendou, making him having the courage to put back what's broken slowly.

Now, he needs a new scheme now that  the conversation about taking one's shoes is over.

Tendou tries to avoid contact as he reaches to see something at the fridge.

"Do you want to eat first? " he asks, eyes looking up and down, side to side and there he sees a cold, lonely chu-maki that is unkemptly wrapped in a plastic wrapper. Beside it,  two untouched bananas that is slightly about to get rot and one carton of expired milk that is been hanging in the fridge for about a year now.

"No," Semi says "I should probably take a bath. I stink right now."

"You never stink." Tendou's voice was unconscious until a 'what?' was just emitted by Semi.

Realizing what he said could either be sweet or creepy now that Semi glares at him like he is some sort of a guy who sniffs at people to know them better.

 _Ah, shit._ "I mean you don't, right?"

"Well, I never." Semi defends.

Tendou glares at her, eyes looking wide. "Then, okay."

"Okay then."

"So... maybe after then you'll eat?" Tendou asks again as he takes out the expired milk then putting it back in the fridge making it seem like he plans on cooking.

Semi answers, "... I'll think about it."

"Oh, cool. The bathroom's on the right. You'll see a door with a volleyball sticker on it."

"Thanks."

Semi begins to walk for the bathroom and suddenly stops  to where Tendou is.

"I wonder what would you be cooking with an empty fridge..." she comments then walks away. Tendou squeezed his eyes shut to the failure of the thought 'I thought she wouldn't notice that'.

He slumps by the floor sighing desperately. After a second, maybe it's a good time to call Yamagata. Tendou busts his pocket and views a picture of Yamagata's contact number and a picture of his corgi dog.  Somehow, he  managed to remember  that the corgi was actually his family dog  who just got run-over by Wakatoshi, who just finished his driving lessons and _not_ parking lessons. Tendou feels bad ( so as Goshiki who witnessed the accident)  for the dog but not Yamagata who cried over and over again. Just the dog only.

Tendou presses the call button and in a nanosecond, Yamagata picks it up.

["TENDOU, OH GOD ARE YOU OKAY THERE?!"]

Tendou feels like he wants to cry, "I'm in need of assistance." he replies. "At the moment, I'm screwed."

["Why? Were you caught?"]

"No! In fact, I took her in. Isn't that amazing?"

["No, that's a bad choice you made there. Or was it a move? What is this? Is this a plan to get laid with her?"]

Tendou hissed while he gets the carton again. He thought that Yamagata would be quiet of a help or maybe it would be a better choice to contact Shirabu-chan instead?

Actually, no. Not that insignificant little one. 

 _Reon would do but does he have experience about taking a girl in?_ Tendou wonders then he snaps back when Yamagata pops a question.

["Where is she, now?"]

"... bathroom. Shaving her legs or something."

["What? Seriously, don't put it that way— AH NO, IT'S IN MY BRAIN NOW."]

Yamagata whines annoyingly and Tendou has to keep distance from the phone as possible since it can be compared to a girl's screaming period. He might've smirked after a while when he just thought of the dog...

"Do you want something to forget?"

["YES PLEASE."]

"Okay, picture this: Wakatoshi was parking a car and somehow, a cute beloved fella just ran up under th—"

["NO!"] Yamagata cuts him off ["SERIOUSLY?! NO, FUCK NO!"] Yamagata screams more intensely than the first one.

Tendou smirks victoriously to hear Yamagata in sorrow for his dog until he loses it again to see Semi , wrapped in a towel, who just showed up.  Hair down, fair skin, and somehow, those legs of hers became more fuller and slender in shape.

Just now, the expired carton milk slipped from his hands.

_Yamagata, I deeply apologize for your dog, Mizuki-chan. You see, I called you for help but instead I bought Mizuki-chan and made you miserable again oh OH NO, no, please stop crying  for I need help because I screwed up big time._

"Uh, Satori? The showerhead seems to be broken... and you dropped your milk" Semi says casually then she shifts her head to Tendou's cell phone who has a guy screaming in pain on the other line. Familiarization of the voice had made Semi to notice.

"Is that Yamagata?"

["IS THAT SEM—" Tendou hurriedly covers the phone's speakers to further eliminate Yamagata's loud protests. He looks at her with the widest eyes he's got and starts to come up with an excuse.

"Pizza guy, actually. Having a hundred orders coming up simultaneously."

"Oh?" Semi's eyes gaped in surprise. "He just sounds like Yamagata, though." She looks away then begins to play with her hair and Tendou can't help but stare his favorite view again.

Maybe not just the legs. But maybe the whole of Semi.

_Oh...shit._

"Satori, you dropped the mil—"

Tendou  looks away before he gets any redder than his hair. "Y-yeah, I'll get it..." Tendou  bends down to get it but it slips again. He tries to look at Semi like it's nothing but the legs still distracts him. Tendou bends down again and the milk just doesn't cooperate with him.

 _Oh, for the love of_ — Tendou stands up, conceding to get the milk from the floor. "...also, use the one in my room.. the door... with five v-volleyball stickers on it..."

Semi goes away immediately with the sound of her steps just about to fade on the wooden floor, Tendou resumes the call with Hayato.

["WHAT WAS THAT?"] He asks first, voice sounding so hoarsely curious.

"I fucking don't know, okay? _Shiit... that was one of a view...!_ "

["WHAT VIEW?"]

" _Aaahh_ , you're not supposed to hear that!"

["What makes you think that?"] Yamagata's voice seems to agitate as Tendou just kicks the milk to the trash can just beside the fridge. ["Am I supposed to leave you there and be alone with whatever you are fantasizing with Semi?"]

Basically, that may have just sounded right. Just not intentionally.

"You got me there."

["What a dirty mind. Now tell me the situation."]

The man roams around for a bit as he explains everything to Yamagata as fast as he could( including to add unnecessary topics and jokes just to forget that there is a living girl taking a bath in his room). After a while, Tendou founds himself cleaning . He felt like his mind is preoccupied with the idea of Semi that she's not here. Preoccupied nonetheless, it's good to clean anyway. Talking, cleaning, and talking  then a basket caught his sight with Semi's clothes in it. He puts his phone cradled between his shoulders and ear to take the basket out and puts them in the washer. She said she stinks anyway.

["What are you doing now?"] Yamagata questions.

Tendou segregates a blouse from the skirt. "Uh... taking out Semi's clothes into the washer."

["So, no panties?']

Tendou felt a crease on his forehead, "Now, look who's being dirty."

Hayato chortles, ["Sorry, Tendou. But sometimes you gotta take an opportunity."]

"Yeah," he drops the blouse, "but I never consider an opportunity as opportunity of looking at panties. There's nothing special about it."

["... what the hell? What the hell happened to the Tendou who used to talk about _hentai_ and lingerie at school?"]

Tendou switches the knob to turn the washer on, "Gone and disappeared, after all, I'm not much of pervert like you."

Yamagata sighs, ["Okay, back here now so... so no food there? Yeah, fuck. Every store right now is pretty close when it's this late. So shit.]"

"Well, that's very helpful. I wonder why did I call you for..."

Tendou looks around and happen to see Reon's box of cookies and is still looking good. Only five were left if he were to remember, but this isn't going to satisfy Semi. And him.

"There's still Reon's mom's cookies by the countertop."

["Like hell, Tendou. Wouldn't that make her even more hungry?"]

"I don't know. I would like to think that she is on a diet." he squinted after. "Is she?"

["I don't know how girls function mostly. But since there's nothing in your apartment, and the convenience store is probably far away, you guys are going to stick with those cookies that I am not aware of."]

Tendou's mouth quirked up,  "They're good."

["Oh shut up. Also, you could make a heavy breakfast by the morning comes.]"

"I hope I could survive to that idea."

["What are you? A sleep eater?"]

Tendou sits by the couch and rested his neck on the edge roll as a sound of a doorknob clicked and the room went silent except for the dryer that's it's still doing its job. Tendou just hoped that Yamagata heard that too so he could shut up for the moment if ever Semi was that.

The doorknob clicks to open again and shuts.

Hayato breaks the air, ["You're not alone, Tendou. I heard that too."]

 _Oh, thank God._ Tendou gulps, "Hayato-kun, thanks anyway but I need to check on Semi-Semi."

[" _Pfft_ , you still call her that? That's just adorable."]

"Well...it's just a habit."

The call ended in a beep. Tendou immediately rushes to his room and opens the door to see nothing than just the sound of a water running inside his bathroom.

Tendou could just think of an excuse that maybe the pizza guy is just being a literal dick. Or maybe the delivery guy died in an accident or their services just suck or any of those.

Or maybe he could just tell the truth about how broke he is to have no food.

Tendou knocks at the door's bathroom three times and was followed by a soft shriek coming from Semi. With sound of shampoo bottles fell into the floor and water splashing constantly everywhere, Tendou concluded that she maybe using the bathtub.

"...Eita-kun?"

No answer for the moment. "...yeah?"

"We have no food. Is that okay?"

"What happened to the pizza guy?"

Tendou lets out a sigh, _the guy was a jerk and their services are so damn slow that he died with the pizza on the way_ "Oh, we're the two-hundredth customer who ordered and they're out of delivery guys."

"When you're on the phone it's just the hundredth then..."

"Yeah but—"

"Don't worry, I'm okay with that. We could get up early and get a morning sandwich or something."

Tendou smiles sadly while he leans his forehead on the door, picturing Semi having breakfast with him is like a cheesy morning date with her. "Does pancakes sound good?"

Semi hums , "They're better."

 _Oh, yeah._ Tendou almost forgot when he almost took a step back, "Uh, Eita-kun, are you the one who just went out?"

A clear silence is received by Tendou. Just that water running happen to stop with a squeak of the faucet, water drops were echoing and wet footsteps are being followed. Tendou moves back a little bit because _that_ is Semi's damp steps are coming towards him.

The door opens but only a small gap shows. Tendou notices a gray tip hair is sticking out in front of him. Only a hair, not a body and Tendou would pay to see that body again but either way it's fine as long as it's a part of her.

Then a voice slips out sounding ever so shy and mad. "I.... that was me. I just realized I don't—I don't have any clothes that..."

While Semi says her reason, Tendou had his heart beating.

"...maybe I could borrow some of yours?"

How could he have forgotten?

"Satori?"

Tendou snaps back to reality. "Yeah, clothes. I'll get some!"he says and automatically grabs the doorknob and shockingly closes it for Semi.

Tendou prodeeds to his set of drawers and he's realizing that his drawers don't have any panties, bras, socks, deodorants, razors, or lotions that Semi could use.

 _This apartment isn't girl-proofed, yet!_ his mind says while he takes out everything from the drawer, picky and panicky until everything is botched. Boxers, empty bottles of  hair gels, cheap colognes, combs are being dumped and it's all useless. He slumps down on the floor and rests his back on the baseboard of the bed. Eyes blinking every second as he positions his head  to the mattress. His eyes doesn't blink anymore when he stares at the light holding the stingy feeling. He doesn't move, he doesn't breathe for a moment and he just wanted to die.

He fixes his seating position  until he sees himself on his full length  mirror looking so devastated. His hair was already wilted and his face was pale. Eyes still tired and body claiming for oxygen.

 _'Calm yourself down, Tendou.'_ Wakatoshi's words echoed into his mind. It was the words when he and Semi argued that time in the preliminaries. He went mad (if he were to remember) and made his way to punch a wall.

 _Heck yeah,_ it really is coming back to him.

"Thank you, Wakatoshi-kun." Tendou silently says as he gets up to his knees. _What would Semi wanted to wear? Oh! A sweater should do since it's cold and it's Christmas and pretty much every corner of this apartment is air conditioned!_

Tendou prepares a large sweat shirt with a pair of home shorts (hoping that it would for Semi) on his bed. After he does it, he quickly arranges back the things which he fucked up.

"Eita-kun, you're clothes are on the bed." he says like nothing just happened.

"Thanks, then." the girl answers back and Tendou soon leaves before the door opens unexpectedly.

Tendou makes his way to the washer room to dry Semi's clothes. Inspecting everything he just put was lingerie-free so Semi doesn't have to go commando inside his apartment. There's no sign of it and it's all good now.

The man is already at the living room and decides to watch some news or an anime marathon. Or maybe not because it's late.

Tendou looks at the ceiling, lights are beginning to dim on his vision. Blurry after and then black.

_Please, let me get this over._


End file.
